


Just a useless Rose Lalonde

by Onyrik



Category: Homestuck
Genre: All in all this will probably be very depressing, Angst, Depression?, Existential Crisis, I think it might turn out like that, Loneliness, Suicidal Thoughts, but there might be some humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onyrik/pseuds/Onyrik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davesprite's timeline.<br/>The one that was said to cease to exist.<br/>Rose Lalonde is by now the only kid that is alive in there, and certainly hopes and end will come.<br/>But her hopes are in vain.</p>
<p>A story in which I delve deep into the "what if" in "what if Davesprite's timeline didn't stop existing and Rose remained there alone."<br/>Despite how it might sound, I love Rose Lalonde a lot.<br/>But she won't be spared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a useless Rose Lalonde

You doesn't remember the last time you've seen such a bright light. Maybe you never even see the sun in its true beauty. Maybe this warmth was normal for John, Jade, maybe even Dave. To you, it was sort of... foreign. The sky is so clean, just watching it makes you squint your eyes, with or without the light. The colorful clouds float lazily around, pouring down their content uncaringly and slowly raising the psychedelic water level. Overall, one could calls this place the incarnation of the usually interpreted effects of LCD on the human brain.

You didn't really have time to stop and contemplate the beauty of your planet. You've been very, very busy.

With the death of John and the consequential demise of Jade, it was inevitable.

The duty that was supposedly split between the four of you, now graved on your and Dave's shoulders. And you were alone in this. The trolls really weren't all that helpful. Especially considering it's one of them that triggered this catastrophic chain of events.

You're pretty much fine already. Maybe. No, definitely. You're okay. You're over it.

That's probably a lie. 

You're really... just not sure. Truth be told, the possiblity that you might lose your friends not because of old age never really managed to affect your thoughts, your ideas, your hypothesis like it should've. And yet, now you just received a slap on the face, with a little note attached to it telling you in the bluntest and rudest way possible the news.

Truth be told, you don't really know what to do anymore.

Your plan was still there. Breaking the game. Discover its secrets and use them against it.

But what was the point?

For probably the first time in a serious situation, you, Rose Lalonde, didn't know what to do.

 _Beep beep_.

The sound of your hubtopband interrupts your trail of thoughts. You silently thank the Dark Gods for that little blessing.

It's Dave.

You have a feeling this conversation is not going to be nice.

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] \--

TG: thats it i cant take it anymore  
TG: it was such a huge mistake prototyping seppucrow with this useless mindnumbing jackass  
TG: im going back  
TT: Already?  
TG: what do you mean already shit took 4 goddamn months  
TG: or something  
TG: i dont know im kind of losing track of how long its been with all this time hopping  
TT: It just sounds like you're making a rash decision based on temporary aggravation with a laughing puppet.  
TT: I thought we planned to progress as far as we could before you went back.  
TT: To gather information, and avoid repeating mistakes.  
TG: what else is there to know  
TG: we lost  
TG: cant finish the game with a dead heir and witch  
TT: We don't know Jade is dead for sure.  
TG: yeah well she had a big fucking meteor bearing down on her and we never heard from her again  
TG: or the trolls for that matter  
TG: after they tricked john into skipping way ahead and getting his ass handed to him by the denizen  
TG: i guess once they managed to sabotage us they were done with us  
TG: and since john died he couldnt get jade in on time so whether shes alive or not shes as good as dead from our perspective  
TG: only thing left to do is change all that  
TT: Are you sure you're ready?  
TT: You'll remember the plan we discussed?  
TG: theres not much to remember  
TG: i go back and tell john not to be an idiot and get trolled like such a gullible stooge  
TG: i dont know what he was thinking  
TG: even we couldnt kill one of those things yet  
TG: with our higher levels and all our sick gear  
TT: It still seems hasty to me.  
TT: Maybe I'm just not as comfortable with time travel as you.  
TG: nah itll be fine dont worry  
TT: After you go, what do you think will happen to me?  
TT: Will I just cease to exist?  
TG: i dont know  
TG: i mean your whole timeline will  
TG: maybe  
TT: Maybe?  
TT: Is there a chance it'll continue to exist, and I'll just be here alone forever?  
TT: I'm not sure which outcome is more unsettling.  
TG: the thing with time travel is  
TG: you cant overthink it  
TG: just roll with it and see what happens  
TG: and above all try not to do anything retarded  
TT: What do you think I should do?  
TG: try going to sleep  
TG: our dream selves kind of operate outside the normal time continuum i think  
TG: so if part of you from this timelines going to persist thats probably the way to make it happen  
TT: Ok.  
TG: and hey you might even be able to help your past dream self wake up sooner without all that fuss you went through  
TT: I think the true purpose of this game is to see how many qualifiers we can get to precede the word "self" and still understand what we're talking about.  
TG: the true purpose is to make a sprite that doesnt make me want to flog myself raw with my own brain stem  
TG: anything else is gravy  
TT: If my past self can wake up sooner, maybe I'll be the one to visit you first this time.  
TT: I'll fly by and remind you you're already awake and don't know it.  
TG: yeah thatd be cool i guess  
TG: im gonna go now  
TT: Good luck.

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] \--

Well. That was it.

You... This Rose Lalonde, will be no more. You've exceeded her usefulness, and with that, your right to be.

You realize you were sitting and you stand up. Your feet start walking without a true goal in mind, carelessly bringing you where your instincts dictate them to go. Shortly, you can feel the light stings of raindrops wetting your clothes and hair and body. That's where your feet stops and where your legs gave in, your body gently folding on the ground like a falling paper. Your senses numbs and you feel yourself drift away, to a, hopefully, long sleep.

You're Rose Lalonde. A Rose Lalonde that doesn't matter anymore. For the first time in your short life, you feel like you don't know practically anything anymore, nor are you really sure of anything.

You only know, because it is probably your your first time in a lot of years, that those drops on your cheeks aren't from the rain.


End file.
